The Date
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Anna x Izumi, Anna x Mitsuki] Izumi has a date with Yoshitaka. What if Anna wants a date with Izumi too?


**The Date**

_By Demon Eyes_

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Izumi-san...Where are you Izumi-san?" Anna-chan ran through the mansion seeking out her love. She had just come back from her Dutch studies. Her future was already set in motion. In a few months, she would be fluent in the foreign language for she was planning on escaping to Holland with her love to get married there. Everything lease was set but something was still to be done. That most hard thing was to get Izumi-san to see her love for her. It was a great challenge at Anna-chan had decided today would be the day that she started things in that department. She was going for the kill.

Yes, a date with Izumi-san was what the love Shrink had ordered and Anna-chan would do just that – Ask Izumi-san out on a date. Now, if she could only find where Izumi-san was at... "Izumi-san, where are you my love?" She was running through the second floor corridor where their bedrooms were situated. When she turned a corner, she almost ran into someone. "Ah! Mitsuki-chan, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Anna-san. You are back already? How was your day?" The blonde asked the dark haired girl.

"It was one more block on my future building Mitsuki-chan. Thanks for asking. Say...Would you by any chance know where Izumi-san is at?" Anna asked the bright girl in front of her.

"Ah. Onee-chan was in our bedroom the last time I saw her." Anna-chan gave an appreciative hug and a smile before running off to her destination, all the way shouting out for her love. Mitsuki found herself envying her big sister. She wished she had someone that devoted to her on feelings alone and not like her fans. With a smile, she replaced her smile as she remembered that with Anna-san's return, things were bound to get interesting. She found it boring without the energetic girl around the house. Really, Anna-san and her sister had almost the same bounds of energy but Izumi's violence always put her ahead. There would be many more nice scenes to capture on camera and upload to her site. She wished that her sister was more reserved like Anna-san. Oh well, nobody can have everything.

Izumi was busy cleani8ng up the room that she almost didn't sense the danger approaching her way. Almost being the keyword here. She hummed to herself as she rearranged the pillows on Mitsuki-chan's bed. She stood up and wiped at her brow as she looked out the window. It was summer and too damn hot. The first thought that came to mind was to take a very nice long cold bath. Now that was a very nice thought. Izumi had to find something to do all the time to get that scene out of her head. She still couldn't believe it. Just after Anna-chan had left for God knows where that morning, the idiot Yoshitaka had come to her all serious business and had...had asked her out on a date. See, You now know why she couldn't believe it.

Poor Izumi had been so stunned that she had socked the guy one in the head but Yoshitaka just stayed there still serious and repeated himself. Izumi saw that he had been dead serious. He even made a dress for her to wear and after a quick inspection, it seemed to be in better conditions that all his other creations. The short tempered girl found herself not doing anything but agreeing to the proposal. Perhaps it was the girl in her that caved at the invitation because there was no other way that she thought she could've agreed to that. She pouted in confusion but was interrupted as the doors burst open.

"I'm back Izumi-san. Did you miss me? I am so sorry that I had to leave you but I had something important to take care of. It was all for our wonderful future together my love." These words were said in the distance between the speaker and the spoken to as Anna-chan ran to tackle Izumi to the bed. "Oh Izumi-san, even a few hours alone away from you are an eternity of torture." Anna-chan said dramatically as she rubbed her face in the blushing Izumi's assets.

"Anna-chan, stop that." It was all for nothing though as the long hired girl continued to move her face, making Izumi even more uncomfortable. "Come on Anna-chan, you're embarrassing me." She might as well have been talking to an excited puppy. Well, if words didn't reach her, then perhaps the normal would do. "Izumi made a fist and brought it down with such force towards the girl's head that Anna-chan's lights almost went out. She did see stars though.

The girl finally pulled away nursing her head as she did. "Aww. Izumi-san, even your hits are as wonderful as always." Izumi sweat dropped. Izumi was stunned as Anna-chan grabbed her hand suddenly as she went down on one knee in front of her.

"Wh...What is it Anna-chan?" She gulped knowing, or having an idea of what was to follow. That idiot had done the same thing as he asked her out on his date. Was Anna-chan going to...Gulp

"Izumi-san, it has come to my attention that our relationship hasn't been moving forward. For that I'm really sorry." What relationship? Damn it, she had been right. "I then thought that I should do something about it." Gulp "Will you go out with me on a date Izumi-san?" She had said it. Izumi hated it when she was proved right all the time.

In the AV room, Mitsuki-chan and Pochy were as stunned as Izumi herself. This was very interesting but also bad. What was Onee-chan going to do? By the sound of it, both dates were to take place this evening. No, Time was of no concern. Mitsuki decided to keep watching to see what her sister would do.

"Back in the room, Anna-chan was still going on all fired up. "look here Izumi-san, I've already bought tickets for tonight's show at that new park that has just opened up." She held up a pair of small papers.

Izumi looked away cause she couldn't bring herself to face those eyes when she said what she was going to. "I'm so sorry Anna-chan, but Yoshitaka has already asked me out tonight and I said I would go." The hand that was still holding Izumi's fell and she chanced a glance towards Anna-chan. The girl had lowered her gaze at the words.

"I...I see. Well...It's alright Izumi-san. Perhaps next time then." Anna-chan tried her best to give a charming smile but failed miserably so she decided to ran for it. As if there would be a next time. There was no way that Izumi-san would agree to go out with Yoshitaka-kun if she didn't feel anything for him. Izumi-san had come to hit the guy even less and less. She was falling for him even if she herself didn't know it. At least that was what Anna-chan thought.

"Anna-chan, wait." She heard Izumi-san's voice call out to her but couldn't stop. She felt tears come to her eyes but she couldn't let her love see her crying. She ran to her room and banged the door on its own accord as if to guard its mistress. If she had lost her love, then what was all her work for? She had dreams of walking up that foreign isle, clad in frilly white gowns and Izumi-san's hand in her own. Then she saw it crumble into a million pieces. Her tears fell even harder. She was frustrated and almost tore up the tickets but she stopped when she heard a knock at her door. Wiping quickly at her wet eyes, Anna-chan made her way to the door thinking it was Izumi there but she was disturbed to see it was Mitsuki-chan instead.

"Are you alright Anna-san? I...I saw what happened." The pig tailed girl blushed a little from admitting her eavesdropping on the conversation. Anna-chan just looked at her. She didn't fell at all angry about it actually. She was just standing there studying the younger girl in her door. She felt a little touched that Mitsuki-chan came to see to her. Why didn't Izumi ran after her? Didn't she feel anything for her at all? Anna-chan felt a slight anger rise in her and it was probably because of that that she did what she did next.

"Ne Mitsuki-chan, do you have plans for this evening?" Brown almost golden eyes widened at that but the head on which they rested shook. "Would you like to go out with me? I mean...not as a date but, you know, I don't want these tickets to go to waste and..." She trailed off feeling her cheeks burn for reasons unknown. Mitsuki-chan wasn't well off either. There was silence and Anna-chan didn't know why she pressed on but "There is a casino too I heard. You like those kinds of things don't you?" Mitsuki-chan brightened up at the prospect of making money in gambling.

"I will go with you Anna-san. Let's even make it a date why don't we? If Onee-chan and Goshujin-sama are going on one, then we should also." Mitsuki felt a little happy that Anna knew of her hobbies. It wouldn't hurt either to go on a date too. It would be her first and she was looking forward to it. Anna-chan smiled as she hugged the smaller girl not knowing what the contact did to Mitsuki-chan. Mitsuki knew that her jealousy towards her sister was not as innocent as it seemed. She had a crush on the dark green haired girl. So, it was relief and disappointment together that she felt when the older girl pulled away from her. They parted ways to go prepare seeing as it was approaching dusk.

Later, back in Izumi and Mitsuki-chan's room, the short haired girl was also preparing for her date but she didn't look as other girls would be were they doing the same thing as she was. It wasn't about what had happened with Anna-chan earlier that was eating at her but the conversation she had with her younger sister. "Mitsuki-chan, I thought you didn't have any plans today."

"Mitsuki, who was in the process of putting on her dress, turned to her big sister with a smile. "I didn't have anything planned but now I have plans."" That was all she said though. If her sister wanted something from her, then she would ask for it, clearly. Was she evil to indulge herself in this?

"Oh? Then where are you going dressed like that? It's as if you are..." Izumi trailed off. Maybe she was thinking way over her head. There was no way that Mitsuki would have a date.

"...Like I'm going out on a date?" Mitsuki finished for Izumi. "But I am Onee-chan. Anna-san asked me out and I am going with her since I can't stay all alone in this big house." Izumi's eyes widened even though she had expected a date. What she didn't expect was the dater being Anna-chan. "Onee-chan, are you alright?" Mitsuki asked innocently as she saw something burn in her big sister's eyes. She was jealous. Nothing could explain the feeling that look gave Mitsuki-chan.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm alright Mitsuki-chan. Why do you ask?" The girl tried to hide her feelings about the whole situation.

"You don't look so good. You should cheer up Onee-chan, you are after all going out on a date with Goshujin-sama." Mitsuki-chan was cracking up inside. Her inner self couldn't just stop laughing at the irony of the situation. If her sister wanted Anna-san back, she would have to fight for her, not that Mitsuki-chan would give her up so easily. No, she wouldn't give her up, now that she had gotten a chance. Hmmm, maybe she should confess her crush at the date when the setting is right!

"Izumi."

"Mitsuki-chan."

"I CAME TO PICK YOU UP. Are you ready?" Anna-chan and Yoshitaka chorused outside the bedroom. The doors burst open as Anna-chan came in seeing as it was a girl's room after all. Yoshitaka had no common sense however as he too sauntered. His punishment was more severe as Izumi was in a very bad mood at the moment. He went crashing into the wardrobes from the hit as Izumi humphed and returned to her dressing. She was forced to look the other way however, when she caught glance of Anna-chan helping Mitsuki fashion her hair. She paused as she looked on, at the seemingly happy couple. Yoshitaka came to his senses at that moment and just as he was on his feet, he was dragged out by the collar and outside. "Let's go Yoshitaka." Yes, Izumi was definitely jealous and for good reason.

For, Anna-chan and Mitsuki-chan, hadn't paid them any attention. "There, it is done. You look very beautiful Mitsuki-chan." Anna said to Mitsuki and she meant it. Mitsuki had put her hair in a way that made her look mature than her years. Contrasting with her mature personality. They stared at each other in the mirror for a while with tints of red in their cheeks.

"Thank you Anna-san. You look beautiful too. Shall we go too?" Mitsuki replied as she turned and stood up from the chair that faced the mirror. She elegantly crooked her arm to Anna-chan, who giggle and wrapped hers in it. They walked out to go to their date, not knowing that Izumi and Yoshitaka were at the same destination. Things were bound to get ugly but neither party knew that as they went on to enjoy their first dates in their lives.

The End...For Now!


End file.
